Iranska teorija o porijeklu Hrvata
VLADIMIR KOŠĆAK UDK936.7( = 862) Izvorni znanstveni članak Primljeno 19. listopada, 1992. Iako je hrvatski narod od svoga stupanja na povijesnu scenu poznat kao jedan od slavenskih naroda, te su za najstarije dokumente, natpise i kronike imena Hrvati Slaven sinonimi, ipak se od početka 20. stoljeća sve više ističe neslavensko porijeklo Hrvata, odnosno njihove narodne jezgre. Prema tim mnogobrojnim teorijama Hrvati, zapravo Protohrvati, bili bi gotskog, alarodijskog, bugarskog, avarskog, ilirskog ili iranskog porijekla. Među svim tim hipotezama i teorijama ova posljednja, tj. o iranskom porijeklu Hrvata, privukla je najveći broj pristaša, pa ovaj prilog posvećujemo njenom razvoju, argumentima i povijesnoj koncepciji. Iranska teorija o porijeklu Hrvata ušla je u povijesnu znanost preko tri različita, u početku među sobom nezavisna puta, i to filološko-historijskog, zatim preko povijesti umjetnosti i konačno povijesti religije. Glavni poticaj tezi o iranskom porijeklu Hrvata dalo je otkriće dviju nadgrobnih ploča iz II. i III. stoljeća n. e., što su pronađene u nekadašnjem gradu Ta- naisu (danas Azov nasuprot Rostovu) na utoku Dona u Azovsko more, na kojima je zapisano ime:Horoathos, odnosno Horovathos. Grčke natpise s tih ploča objavio je B. Latvschev u Petrogradu 1890. Od- {391} mah jeupalo u oči da se spomenuta imena, ako se odbaci grčki nastavak -os mogu dovesti u vezu s hrvatskim narodnim imenom starijeg izgovora: Horvat. Stoga je A. Pogodin 1901. godine pretpostavio da su Slaveni već oko 200. godine poslije Krista doprli do Crnog mora. Međutim filolozi su ubrzo utvrdili da ta imena nisu slavenska, nego iranska. Prvi koji je iznio mišljenje da je hrvatsko ime iranskog porijekla, bio je češki historičar Konstantin Jireček u svojoj njemački pisanoj Povijesti Srba,objavljenoj u Beču 1911. Tek deset godina kasnije ruski slavist A. I. Sobolevski u svojim rusko-skitskim studijama (1921) dao je prvu konzistentnu teoriju o iranskom porijeklu Hrvata, koja u svojim osnovnim linijama nije ni do danas bitno izmijenjena, iako ju je on tek usput nabacio objašnjavajući ostatke skitskih naziva na slavenskom jezičnom području. Neovisno od Sobolevskog 1925. godine slovenski je slavist F. Ramovš, pozivajući se na iransko tumačenje imena Horoathos berlinskog slavista Vasmera, zaključio da su Hrvati bili jedno od sarmatskih plemena, koje se tokom velike seobe naroda pomicalo uz vanjski rub Karpata prema Visli i Labi. Potvrdu za tu tezu Ramovš nalazi i uprezimenu seljaka-kneza, koji je ustoličavao koruškog vojvodu, a koji se 1414. g. zvao Jurij Schater, kao što su se neki drugi zvali Edlinger ili Herzog. Prezime Šater ili Čater Ramovš dovodi u vezu s iranskim hšatra - velikaš, vladar. Deset godina kasnije drugi slovenski znanstvenik dao je već detaljnu i mogli bismo reći zaokruženu sliku o iranskoj komponenti hrvatske etnogeneze. Bio je to Ljudmil Hauptmann u magistralnoj studiji Kroaten, Goten und Sarmaten objavljenoj u časopisu Germano- slavica u Brnu 1935, a zatimdvije godine kasnije u raspravi Dolazak Hrvata i Srba. Pozivajući se također na Vasmerovo iransko tumačenje hrvatskog imena, Hauptmann smatra da su iranski Huurvathi nakon provale Huna 375. godine, koja je pokrenula veliku seobu naroda, napustili svoja sarmatska i iranska sjedišta u porječju Kubana između Crnog mora i Kavkaza, te da su zajedno s čerkeskim Srbima, Česima, An- tima i Kasakima upali među Slavene i Duljebe na širokom prostranstvu oko sjevernih Karpata, gdje su se postupno poslavenili. Hrvati su na gornjoj Visli stvorili Bijelu Hrvatsku, koja je u V. i VI. stoljeću pripadala velikom zakarpatskom antsko-duljepskom savezu. Avarska najezda razbila je oko 560. godine taj savez i rasula njegova plemena na razne strane. Premda se savez ubrzo obnovio, odlazak glavnine Hrvata i Srba na jug oko 630. godine toliko je oslabio antsku jezgru da je zauvijek nestalo skupnog imena. S Hauptmannom filološko-povijesna grana iranske teorije doživljava vrhunac, ali i kraj kao posebna disciplina. Zato ćemo se sada osvrnuti na umjetničko-povijesnu komponentu oveteorije. Gotovo u isto vrijeme kada je Jireček na temelju tanaiskih imena prvi iznio tezu da bi Hrvati mogli biti iranskog porijekla, hrvatski je historičar Luka Jelić u splitskom Bulletino d'archeologia e storia dalmata (1912) objavio rezultate svojeg proučavanja crkve Sv. Križa u Ninu. Jelić je u tom izvanrednom starohrvatskom spomeniku sakralne umjetnosti naišao na stare perzijske građevne elemente i ornamentalnu dekoraciju. On je to pokušao protumačiti utjecajem Alana, koji bi zajedno s Gotima došli u Dalmaciju, te nakon propasti Istočnogotskog Kraljevstva tu iostali, a zatim prenijeli svoja shvaćanja i sklonosti kasnije stiglim Hrvatima. Tu je misao prihvatio i potkrijepio novim pogledima i primjerima Jozef Strzygowski, profesor povijesti umjetnosti na Bečkom sveučilištu, u djelu pod naslovom O razvitku starohrvatske umjetnosti, objavljenom u Zagrebu 1927. On je došao u Dalmaciju potaknut djelima kipara Ivana Meštrovića, u kojima je prepoznao srodnost sa starom umjetnošću Srednjeg istoka,koju je dobro poznavao, jer ju je proučavao u Armeniji, Perziji i ostalim zemljama Prednje Azije. Hrvatska predromanička arhitektura i bogati fundus kninskog muzeja uvjerili su ga u srodnost stare iranske i hrvatske umjetnosti. Stoga je i napisao: »... staru hrvatsku umjetnost već potpuno gotovu nalazimo u građevinama Sasanida«, te zaključio: »... na istočnoj obali Jadrana mora da su se naselila iranska plemena, koja su se kasnije izgubila među Slavenima, odnosno Hrvatima«. Dakle ni Jelić ni Strzygowski nisu pomišljali da bi i sami Hrvati mogli biti iranskog porijekla – kao što su u to vrijeme neki filolozi i historičari već otvoreno iznosili – nego su jedino njihovu umjetnost smatrali srodnom iranskoj. Tu srodnost uočio je i talijanski povjesničar umjetnosti U. Monneret de Villard, koji je u svome radu o crkvama Mezopotamije, izašlom 1940. u Rimu, upozorio na začudnu sličnost kršćansko-sasa- nidskih spomenika sastarohrvatskom arhitekturom u Dalmaciji. Treću granu međuratne iranske teorije predstavljaju radovi o vjeri ne samo starih Hrvata nego i Slavena uopće. Do najvažnijih saznanja u tom pogledu došao je češki znanstvenik Jan Peisker, čija je rasprava Koje su vjere bili stari Slaveni prije krštenja izašla u časopisu Starohrvatska prosvjeta 1928. On zastupa tezu iranskog porijekla staroslavenske vjere, te da je zoro-astrovski dualizam njezina glavna karakteristika, otkrivajući tragove poganskog kulta dobrog i zlog božanstva u teofornim topografskim nazivima. Peiskera je podržao M. Šufflay(Obzor,11. IX. 1928) primjerima s područja stare Crvene Hrvatske, istaknuvši ujedno da je patarenstvo u Bosni našlo plodno tlo vjerojatno zbog jačih ostataka prastarih dualističkih vjerovanja i običaja. Polazeći od topografskog materijala iz naših krajeva Peiskerovo učenje brani također I. Pilar u raspravi O dualizmu u vjeri starihSlovjena i o njegovu podrijetlu i značenju izašloj 1931. u Zborniku za narodni život i običaje. Tako su se već tridesetih godina ovog stoljeća bili stekli svi uvjeti da se spomenute tri struje sliju u zajed- {392} nički tok jedinstvene teorije o iranskom porijeklu Hrvata. Tu zadaću preuzeo je na sebe hrvatski povjesničar Stjepan Sakač. On je počevši od 1937. u zagrebačkom časopisu Život, a odmah nakon rata u nekim inozemnim časopisima, objavio niz rasprava i studija ukojima je nastojao iznijeti što više argumenata za ovu tezu. Međutim on je u tome, čini mi se, otišao predaleko. Kod Sakača se, naime, više ne radi samo o tome da bi Hrvati bili iranskog, tj. alanskog, antskog, odnosno sarmatskog porijekla – kao što su neki historičari dotada pretpostavljali – da potječu, dakle, izvanjskog Irana, nego je stao dokazivati kako potječu iz unutarnjeg Irana, tj. iz stare ahemenidske Perzije. On je vjerovao da je hrvatsko ime našao na starim natpisima u kamenu cara Darija i da je staroperzijska pokrajina Harahvati, grčki Arachosia, na granici današnjeg Irana i Afganistana, bila pradomovina Hrvata, koji da su pred invazijom Šaka iz Pendžaba nešto prije početka naše ere izbjegli u krajeve oko Azovskog mora. No, osim sličnosti imena Sakač za tu dalekosežnu hipotezu nije dao uvjerljive argumente. Ipak njegova je zasluga da je rezultate dotadašnjih istraživanja objedinio u jedan koliko-toliko koherentan sustav. Ovdje treba sa žaljenjem istaknuti da je iranistika, koja se posljednjih decenija u svijetu silno razvila, u hrvatskoj znanosti upravo nevjerojatno zanemarena. Putem na koji je ukazao Zdenko Vinski u kratkoj, ali vrlo sadržajnoj studiji s opsežnom literaturom Uz problematiku starog Irana i Kavkaza s osvrtom na podrijetlo Anta i Bijelih Hrvata,objavljenoj u vlastitoj nakladi u Zagrebu 1940, nije više nitko, pa ni on sam dalje krenuo. Nakon drugoga svjetskog rata kod nas je teorija o iranskom porijeklu Hrvata bila zabačena ili barem prešućena. No, zanimljivo je da se između rijetkih koji su je ipak priznavali, nalazio Josip Smodlaka, jedan od graditelja prve i druge Jugoslavije. On je u splitskom Književnom Jadranu 1952. Dopustio mogućnost da su Hrvati bili »jedno iransko pleme, koje je pokorivši neke Slavene njima nametnulosvoje ime«. Tu je mogućnost kasnije dopustio i naš vodeći poslijeratni historičar Jaroslav Šidak. Od stranih znanstvenika osobito je američki povjesničar češkog porijekla Francis Dvornik snažno i uvjerljivo zastupao mišljenje kako su prvobitni Hrvati bili Iranci, poglavito u svoje dvije knjige: The making of Central and Eastem Europe (London, 1949) i The Slavs, their earfy history and civilization (Boston, 1959). Isto mišljenje zastupa i poznati lingvist Roman Jakobson, inače počasni doktor Zagrebačkog sveučilišta, kao i drugi znanstvenici svjetskog glasa, od kojih neka budu spomenuti samo poljski arheolog Sulimirski, američki povjesničar ruskog porijekla Vernadskv, te sovjetski povjesničar Deržavin. I američki turkolog ukrajinskog porijekla Omeljan Pritsak nedavno (1985) iznio je u studiji o Avarima i Slavenima mišljenje kako su Hrvati, kao karizmatski klan alansko-iranske pripadnosti, imali u »Avarskom paxu« graničarsko-trgo- vačku ulogu, te da su nakon njegove propasti sami formirali državu. Pošto smo izložili razvoj teorije, prelazimo sada na kratki prikaz argumenata koje ona nudi u svoju obranu. O lingvističkom dokazu za iranski karakter hrvatskoga narodnog imena već je bilo govora. Ovdje treba još samo dodati da je istaknuti slovenski historičar Bogo Grafenauer sabrao u Enciklopediji Jugoslavije sva relevantna mišljenja o toj temi i da iz njegove studije očito proizlazi da su prijedlozi za iransko značenje ne samo najbrojniji nego da upravo među njima treba tražiti rješenje tog pitanja. Što se tiče prigovora da se hrvatsko narodno ime u najstarijim pisanim izvorima javlja kao: Hrvate, Chroati, Cruatí, χρωβατοι - može se odgovoriti kako je u još starijim jezičnim slojevima korijen ipak bio hor - kao i na tanaiskim pločama. Za to postoje tri argumenta: 1) u istočnoeuropskim jezicima (madžarskom, ruskom i, što je osobito važno, poljskom i češkom) narodno ime glasi Horvat; 2) prezime, koje proizlazi iz etnonima, glasi također Horvat s naglaskom na zadnjem slogu kakav se očituje još i danas u kosim padežima; 3) K. Porfirogenet u svom etimološkom objašnjenju navodi da: »Ime Hrvati na jeziku Slavena znači one koji imaju mnogo zemlje« - οι πολλην χωραν κατεχοντες To znači da je prije 10. st., kada je već ispao glas o, odnosno izvršenametateza, etnonim umjesto χρωβατοι glasio χωρβατοι.Toi, što je Porfirogenet morao naći u carskom arhivu kao zabilješku iz ranijeg doba. Već smo spomenuli i argumente iz povijesti umjetnosti, povijesti religije,tj. staroslavenske, odnosno hrvatske mitologije, dok ćemo ovdje najprije upozoriti na još neke lingvističke podatke. Poznato je da Konstantin Porfirogenet u djelu De administrando Im- perio na pet mjesta govori o Bijeloj Hrvatskoj u pori- ječju gornje Visle, koja da je 30 dana udaljena od »Tamnog mora«,dok se u četiri glave Ljetopisa Popa Dukljanina izvještava o Bijeloj i Crvenoj Hrvatskoj. Kao što je utvrdio Ferdinand de Saussure, radi se o kineskom i staroperzijskom označivanju strana svijeta različitim bojama. Na temelju te činjenice, koju su razradili i drugi lingvisti, Sakač je Porfirogenetove i Dukljaninove oznake protumačio kao perzijske geografske termine, koje su iranski Hrvati sa sobom donijeli u Zakarpaće, a zatim, iako već poslavenjeni, i u novu domovinu na jugu. Niko Županić je izrazio mišljenje da su tim istočnjačkim terminima hrvatske zemlje nazvali Avari, no nije naveo razlog zašto ih tako ne bi zvali i sami Hrvati, koji bi tako ne samo u svojem narodnom imenu nego i u nazivu svojih zemalja sačuvali trag svojeg porijekla. To se porijeklo prema iranskoj teoriji odrazilo i u državnom uređenju starih Hrvata. Mnogi istočni narodi poznaju ustanovu vladareva zamjenika, koji se kod {393} Turaka zvao vezir. Takav doglavnik kod Hrvata bio bi ban. Već su Šafarik, a zatim Rački i Jelić upozorili da je to perzijska riječ, dok je Sakač pokazao da ona u rječnicima perzijskog jezika dolazi s istim akcentom iznačenjem kao u hrvatskom jeziku. Na sličan način protumačena je i riječ župan. Prema tome te riječi, kao i funkcije koje su označivale, ne bi bile avarskog postanka, kao što jošuvijek mnogi drže, nego iranskog. I mnoge druge riječi u hrvatskom jeziku čini se da kriju iranski korijen. Takva je bez sumnje riječ vozam, kajkavski vuzent, kojom se označava blagdan uskrsa, zatim česma, potvrđena u rječici i gradu Čazmi, te nekahrvatska prezimena kao Gotal, Kušan, Kadoić. Petar Skok je u svom etimološkom rječniku naveo i niz drugih riječi perzijske provenijencije, koje bi mogle služiti kao potvrda ove teorije, naravno ukoliko nisu u naš jezik ušle posredstvom Turaka. Iranskim utjecajima na slavenski, osobito hrvatski folklor bavi se etnologija, čiji je istaknuti predstavnik bila Marijana Gušić. Ona je otkrivala u našoj narodnoj nošnji, pjesmi i običajima »inventar, koji je svoj procvat doživio u onoj kulturnoj ekumeni na prostoru između Crnog mora i Iranske visoravni, gdje su se na početku naše ere odvijali dinamični pokreti velike seobe naroda. A u to je vrijeme ovim prostorima zračio moćni utjecaj iranske dinastije Sasanida.« - kao što je zapisala u svome radu Običaj Ijelja kao historijski spomenik. Veoma su zanimljive i njene dvije rasprave o drvenoj čaši iz Bitelića, za koju čašu u liku posude-ptice kaže: »kavkaska postsasanidska bronca likovno i sadržajno predstavlja pralik obredne posudice s magijskim simbolom ptice, kako se to staložilo u kalotas- toj varijanti hrvatske pučke prenosne posudice«. Iransko-hrvatskim vezama bavio se i Branimir Gušić. Te su se veze prema njemu odrazile i »u ustoličenju koruškoga vojvode na Gosposvetskom polju, gdje nas kamena stolica snažno podsjeća na slične vojvodske stolice u Hercegovini i Crnoj Gori, apoznate su slične stolice i u Zakavkazju«. On također ističe da i sam obred ustoličenja ima korijen u zakavkaskoj pradomovini kao daleki odsjev prastarih iranskih rodovskih običaja Vjerojatno će s tim kamenim stolicama biti u nekom odnosu i narodni običaj biranja kralja, zabilježen već u XIII. stoljeću u Trogiru i veoma popularan osobito na nekim jadranskim otocima. U arheologiji za naš su problem nezaobilazni radovi Zdcnka Vinskog i Ksenije Vinski-Gasparini. I Vinski zastupa utjecaj pontskih, tj. antsko-iranskih tradicija na naš prostor u vrijeme doseobe Hrvata - kao što pokazuje primjer naušnica iz Čađavice, koje su nosila antsko-slavenska plemena, a možda i sami Hrvati. Vinski također sumnja da su poznati kalupi za tiještenje iz Biskupije bili kutrigurski,nego da se prije radi o staroj antskoj tradiciji koja je doprla do Dalmacije posredstvom Hrvata. U tom kontekstu izvanredno su značajni nalazi jelenjih parožaka iz starohrvatskih grobova nađenih u Burnumu kod Kistanja. Na dva primjerka ugravirani su crteži dviju sučeljenih rogatih životinja između kojih je prikazano stablo života. To je tipičan iranski obredni motiv i ti predmeti će ubuduće vjerojatno biti jedan od najsnažnijih argumenata za teoriju koju prikazujemo. Preostaje nam još da se osvrnemo na povijesni razvoj Hrvata prema glavnim nosiocima teorije. Budući da većina njih smatra prvobitne Hrvate Antima, to se i hrvatska povijest do početka 7. st. objašnjava u okviru historije Anta. Poljski arheolog Sulimirski određuje Ante kao ogranak sarmatskih Alana koji su zavladali dijelom slavenskih plemena. Iako Hauptmann drži Ante za Čerkeze, on smatra da su se unutar njihova plemenskog ili državnog saveza nalazili i iranski Hrvati, tj. da su bili zajedno s njima nosioci državne vlasti nad slavenskim plemenima, kojima su dali ime, a od njih primili jezik i običaje. Čini se da je vjerojatnije da su Anti bili Alani, dakle Iranci, a Hrvati samojedan njihov ogranak. Toj tezi vrlo je blisko gledište M. Barade, prema kojem su Hrvati antsko-slavenski skup plemena. U tome mu se pridružio Z. Vinski, koji je već prije izrazio mišljenje »da bi Anti mogli biti Alani i prema tome sarmatskog podrijetla, ili točnije slavenski narod sa sarmatskim vladajućim slojem.« Inače je Barada očigledno zastranio dovodeći Hrvate kao tobožnje saveznike Avara u okvir njihove vlasti. To mu je opravdano prigovorio B.Grafenauer, ali je i on upao u drugu krajnost osporavajući Haupt- mannovu i Dvornikovu argumentaciju za antsko-hr- vatske veze ne uspjevši joj suprotstaviti nikakve protu- argumente. Kao što bilježi Jordanes, oko godine 350. ostrogotski kralj Ermanrich podvrgao je pod svoju vlast sve Slavene i Ante, a također i Litavce uz Baltičko more. Tako je došlo do gotsko-iransko-slavenske hijerarhije i simbioze, koja će se osjetiti i poslije. Kada su 375. Huni provalili preko Dona, Goti su se stali kretati na zapad, ali su se jamačno i iranski Anti razmjestili. Tada, ako ne već i ranije, alansko-antski Hrvati došli su u Zakarpaće u poriječje rijeke Visle, gdje je već od početka III. stoljeća arheološki posvjedočena nazočnost Anta. Međutim Anti i Slaveni su gotsku vrhovnu vlast zamijenili s hunskom, koja se održala sve do smrti Atile 453. godine. U to doba zemlja je Anta dopirala sve do Odre, tako da su Gornju Šleskususjedni Germani nazivali Anthab, odnosno Anthaib - kao što svjedoči langobardski historik Pavao Đakon. Nakon rasapa hunske države Anti su samostalno vladali nad slavenskim plemenima, s kojima su se sve više stapali. Sredinom VI. stoljeća taj je iranski element bio već vjerojatno prilično poslavenjen, ali je pod svojim imenom još uvijek uspijevao držati sve Slavene istočno od Odre i sjeverno od Karpata, te između Dnjestra, Crnog mora i poriječja gornjeg Dnjepra. Zapadno od {394} Dnjcstra sve do donjeg Dunava živjeli su Slaveni pod svojim pravim imenom. Situacija se stubokom izmijenila kada su iz istočne Azije pod vodstvom kagana Bajana provalili Avari i nakon g. 560. zaposjeli Vlašku nizinu između donjeg Dunava i erdeljskih Karpata. Na tom putu Avari su oplijenili i opustošili antsku zemlju. I Hrvati u Bijeloj Hrvatskoj kao dio antskoga plemenskog saveza osjetili su se ugroženi od Avara, koji su između 562. i 566. dvaput nadirali na sjever uz vanjski rub Karpata sve do Polabja, gdje su ih Franci suzbili. Ipak Bijeli su Hrvati odoljeli avarskim napadima. Seoba Hrvata iz Zakarpaća počinje tek potkraj tridesetih godina VII. stoljeća, i to kao protuavarska ofenziva u sporazumu s bizantskim carem Heraklijem. Iz tog vremena potječe vjerojatno i hrvatska dijaspora koja je ostavila tragove u toponimima na Saali, Slovačkoj, Koruškoj, Makedoniji i Grčkoj. No, i nakon te velike seobe ostao je još jedan dio Hrvata u staroj domovini oko sjevernih Karpata (Beskida) u današnjoj južnoj Poljskoj i sjeveroistočnoj Češkoj. U međuvremenu na donjem Dunavu trajale su borbe između Avara i Anta. Tako je i godine 602. bizantski strateg Petar, brat cara Mauricija, spremao pohod preko Dunava. »Međutim, kagan doznavši za pohod Romeja pošalje Apsiha s vojskom da uništi narod Anta, tadašnjega romejskog saveznika.« Ta je rečenica Simokate posljednja vijest o Antima. Baš ta činjenica da ime jednoga velikog naroda nestaje tako naglo, dokaz je da su nosioci toga imena bili članovi tankoga, gospodujućeg sloja. Nakon poraza u ratu s Avarimaostatke su Anta na zapadu apsorbirah Bugari, dok su se istočni Anti sjeverno od Azovskog morapretopili u kavkaske Alane, svoje najbliže srodnike. Ali jedan dio poslavenjenih alansko-sarmatskih Anta uspio je sačuvati ne samo svoje staro hrvatsko ime nego i druga obilježja narodnog identiteta sve do danas. SUMMARY Iranian Theory of the Croatians' Origin Although the Croatians have emerged on the historical stage as Slavic people, nevertheless since the beginning of the 20th century many theories are trying to prove their nonslavic origin such as Gothic, Alarodic, Bulgarian, Avar, lllyrian and Iranian. Among these theories and hvpotheses the last one is gaining more and more credibility and adherents. The author has divided his paper in three sections, which deal with thehistory of the same theory, with its arguments and with the historical conception of the Croatians' early development. The theory was mainly spured by the discovery of two tomb tablets with the Greek inscriptions from 2nd and 3rd centuries bearing the name: Horoathos, respectively Horovathos, which were found in the former city of Tanais (now Azov in front of Rostov) at the mouth of river Don in the Sea of Azov. The inscriptions were published by B. Latvshev in Petrograd 1890. It was immediately observed that these names may be connected with the Croatian ethnic name of the older pronunciation: Horvat. At the same time the philologists have pointed the names were not Slavic but Iranian ones. The first scholar who carried out the opinion the Croatians were of Iranian origin was the Czech historian Konstantin Jireček in his History of Serbs issued in Vienna 1911. Only ten years later the Russian slavist AI. I. Sobolevski gave the first consistent theory about it. Other linguistsas Vasmer and Ramovš stressed the Croatians were one of the Sarmatian tribes. This philologico-historical line was mastery completed by Ljudmil Hauptmann before the World War II. At the same time the history of art gave another component to the theory in the works of Luka Jelić, who has found the Iranian elements in the Croatian praeromanic sacral architecture, especially in the church of Holy Cross at Nin (1912). His results have been confirmed by Jozef Strzygowski who elucidated many links between the Persian and the old Croatian arts (1929). This kinship has been remarked also by the Italian historian of art V. Monneret de Villard. The history of religion has given the third component to the theory. The thesis of Jan Peisker, who elaborated the Persian dualistic influences to the mythology of the ancient Slavs, have defended Ivan Pilar and Milan Šufflay, who have given many topographic examples in to-day Croatia. It was the Croatian scholar Stjepan Sakačwho has systemized all these views in a more or less consistent theory in a series of essays publishedin the review Zivot in Zagreb before the War II and afterwards abroad. But he was obviously going too far by stressing the Croatians have not been Alans, Antes Or Sarmats, i.e. native from Outer Iran, but from the inner, ie. Achemenid Persia, namely from the province Harachvati (in Greek Arachosia) situated along the Iran-Afganistan border. After the World War II the theory was sustained by many scholars, especially Francis Dvornik, Roman Jakobson, Tadeusz Sulimirski, Vernadsky, Deržavin and recently by Omeljan Pritsak (1985). In the second part of his paper the author enumerates the main arguments the theory has produced in its defense. A kind of arguments are the former names of Croatian lands: White Croatia and Red Croatia, which – according to Ferdinand de Saussure –belong to the oriental, particularly Iranian system of the geographical denominations. The word ban in sense of deputy of ruler (this rank was known by many oriental peoples - vezir by the Turks), as well as the word župan, meaning a high oficial, are Iranian words. Some other words of the Iranian origin have remained still in the Croatian language such as česma (fountain), vazam (Easter) and some Croatian family names, too. We owe some very interesting studies to Marijana Gušić and Branimir Gušić, concerninag Iranian influences upon the Slavic and particularly Croatian folklore while in archeology a similar work has been done by Zdenko Vinski and Ksenija Vinski-Gasparini. The third section of this paper is dedicated to the early historical development of the Croatians, which is treated in the framework of the history of the Antes, respectively Alans. Pushed by the great Peoples' Settlement at the end of the 4th century the Croatians moved from the Azov basin to the both sides of the north Carpatians (Beskids). There, as a part of the large empire of the Antes, they began to be slavisized. Though the Antes have been anichilated by the Avars at the very beginning of the 7th century, Croatians have escaped their fate and even, after the invitation of the Emperor Heraclius about 638 A. D., they have defeated the Avars and replaced their authority along the East shore of the Adriatic Sea. Translated by VLADIMIR KOŠČAK